You wear your heart on your cheek
by PineappleCube
Summary: Harry changes over summer, he gets a new best friend, a new lover. Slash, HPBZ, no voldemort, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**You wear your heart on your cheek**

**Dedication: **This is a story dedicated to Auden Hirsch and Skyler Cool, two of the most amazing boys ever, R.I.P.

**Summary: **During the holidays Harry changes, gets a new best friend, and grows up a little too. SLASH BZ/HP

**Details: **Slash means Boy on Boy action, if you don't like read another story, It's BZ/HP, it's A/U, and slightly OOC. Ignore the fact the sixth book happened… hehehe.

----------x----------

"Hello, can I help you cupcake?" Said a voice from the counter,

Harry looked up, the boy gasped.

"Harry Potter!" He smiled and shook his head, "Sorry, you must get that all the fucking time. Sorry" He pulled a face, he looked so cute at that moment Harry thought.

"Yeah, it's annoying. But don't apologize, yeah you could help me." He sighed and walked to the counter, he took in the appearance of the boy. He had black curtains either side of his face which where curved around his heart shaped face, and then the back was short and spiked up. He had black eyeliner, it really made his eyes seem dark and enigmatic Harry though, he had vibrant indigo-blue eyes, and thick, long black eyelashes, a cute perfectly shaped nose, and cherry lips, that were pinched pink. A song came on the stereo and the boy started dancing. "So yeah, I need a new look. Completely, totally, from top to toe. I'm sick of looking the same," The boy walked around the counter, and faced Harry, he leant against the counter nodding, "I'm sick of looking like Harry Potter."

"Understandable" He said, and started to think, Harry opened his mouth but the boy waved his hand, clearly he was making plans. Harry took this moment to take in the rest of his appearance. He had a black t-shirt on, that had white on the front and said something about rock 'n' roll and had red paint splashes on, some tight drainpipe jeans and then some black and red baseball boots on. The boy swung himself up onto the counter and started swinging his legs.

"So?" Harry asked,

"Yeah…." He smiled, "I have some idea's. You like what I'm wearing?" He asked,

Harry paused for a moment, "Yeah actually, it's really cool. Suits you really well. And it's like out there without being _out_ there" Harry cocked his head slightly to the left, "If that makes sense?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean; it's different but not over-the-top different."

"Yeah, that's what I meant"

"Well, we'll sort you out with some converse; some drainpipes, a few tight t-shirts, some hoodies, and you'll need a haircut. I mean the Snape look really isn't in."

Harry did a double take, "Snape?"

"Yeah, I'm Blaise Zabini, slytherin. But don't assume I worship Voldy, and thin mudbloods are vermin. Far from it actually." He said, laughing. Harry laughed too, Voldy… that was a good one. "Yeah, we'll get you a lovely side fringe cut in, and have it styled… maybe some red put through it?"

"Ok" Harry said, "How come I've never seen you around Hogwarts before?"

"I keep myself to myself, I'm not a high flyer, and I'm not exactly a slytherin prince either."

"Yeah… Well it's hard to keep yourself to yourself when you're Harry sodding Potter" He said and sighed, leaning against the counter.

"I agree, I'm sorry dear but I'm glad I'm not you" He chuckled gently. "C'mon then." He said and snapped his figners, "Let's get on witht his. You have money right? I mean if you don't you can work it off… I mean your welcome any day any time… If you want like… I mean you don't have to… Just if you want, I don't have a gun to your head" He was rambling he stomped and tried to cover his embarrassment, "Yeah… so let's rock this bitch." He said, and Harry laughed, he was cute… Could he say that and still be straight? Yeah, he could. Could he say Blaise was cute and still be straight… yeah, he was Harry fucking Potter, hot-damnit.

"So you have a teeny tiny waist" Blaise said, "But your quite tall…" He paused, and then pulled out some drainpipe jeans, and then some more nearly the same just with a different detail to the pockets, and then some black ones, and then some lighter blue ones, he passed them to Harry and the pranced off to the t-shirts. He pulled out one with a gun on the front, "Yes…." He said, and added that to the pile in Harry's arm, he then pulled out another white t-shirt, with some paint splats on, that was added to the pile, along with some light pink ones, more black, a grey one, and a red one. Then one black, one brown and one white and red polo-shirt was added to the pile. He then pranced over to the hoodies section, he pulled out a black one and added that, a grey one, a grey zip up one, a black zip up one with a white and red bleeding heart on it, an atticus hoodies was added too.

"Yeah…" Harry said looking at the pile that he could only just see over,

"Go, try on, and love them" He giggled, "You'll look fabulous!" He added, Harry then wondered if Blaise was gay… He had little habits, like he flicked his hair casually out of his eyes and pulled this cute face, and seemed to sound gay quite a lot… Not that he'd know he just guessed…

Harry staggered to the changing rooms under the mountain of clothes. He started to try them on,

"Can you feel your heartbeat racing, can you feel the fear in her sweat" Blaise sang along to UnderOATH, and danced over to the shoe section, "THEY'RE QUITE EXPENSIVE YOU KNOW!" Blaise shouted,

"I KNOW!" Harry shouted back, "WHO CARES?"

"I DON'T!" Blaise shouted back giggling, "I'M IN A PIMPING MOOD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE MEANS HARRY?"

"ERRR NO?" Harry questioned, whilst shouting,

"RAP MUSIC" Blaise said giggling, "WHAT SIZE SHOE ARE YOU?"

"11" Harry shouted back,

"OK, I'LL GET YOU SOME SHOES THEN"

"THANKS DARLING" Harry shouted back…. Was that a gay comment he thought… _'God why are you being so paranoid' Harry thought, 'I don't know… Maybe you have a soft spot for Blaise?...WHAT? No… I don't! Well…. He's a hot guy but still…' Harry stopped thinking immediately and tried to forget what he'd just thought._

Harry had a pair of drainpipes on, and a black t-shirt with a picture of a person who'd had his head blown open but instead of blood spurting out there was butterflies, he went out of the changing room and Ciara was playing and Blaise was dancing by the shoes. Harry watched, as he swayed his hips to the movement, he moved his whole body to the left rolling his shoulders twice, and then did it to the right. Blaise popped his gum, and danced along to the music, unawares of the boy stood behind him staring. Blaise did a quick two step in time to the chorus. He had two pairs of shoes in his hand,

"What do you think?" Harry asked, trying not to stare at his ass, as he moved in time to the beat, Blaise swiveled around and smiled,

"Phwoar, so much better." He smiled at Harry, and their eyes connected for a long moment, one of those seconds that seemed longer than it really was, "You don't need to try the rest on thee all the same size just different styles."

"Oh ok, that saves the hassle at least." Harry said,

"Yeah, so anyway, I got a few shoes. Some converse low tops, some high tops, some vans slip ons, and a pink pair of converse, won't be doing to have all black."

Harry tried them all on and they were all nice and snug, it's not like he'd be growing anymore anyway.

"Good, so Harry, it's nearly shutting time anyway. It's like 50 galleons there…" He looked sheepish, as he put the clothes into the bag, he left out the pink converse, the black drainpipe jeans, a pink t-shirt with angel wings on the back, and he also put a pink bandana out.

"Cool." He said, he pulled out a bag of galleons, there was 27 in there, "There's 32, can we go to gringotts?" He asked,

"Yep." Blaise said, "Go tomorrow, I wanna do you hair yet, and then we'll go for a drink" He stopped and thought, "In fact pay tomorrow, we'll go out on the town tonight…. Paint the town red!" He said giggling,

"OK then" Harry said, happy he'd be having a good time, but what about his family… god-damn them.

"Leave the bags here, you can stay here tonight if you want?"

Harry looked around, and raised an eyebrow in question to Blaise,

"There's like a double bed upstairs, a telly, fridge, a sofa that you can sleep on if your not comfortable with a double bed or whatever vice versa. It's like a mini-flat"

"Cool." Harry said and smiled,

"Anyway hurry, we have like one hour until Gringotts closes and we need to change out cash into muggle money. We'll go clubbing in London." Harry looked slightly shocked by Blaise's statement, "Don't worry you'll get in you look way over 18 anyway."

"Uhmmm k"

"Ok, let's get this party started then" Harry giggled at this statement, and Blaise tried so hard not to melt, he was so sweet when he laughed. He ran upstairs, and got out some hair cutting scissors, that he used to do his, a comb, a water spray and some hair spray. He ran downstairs. And misted Harry's hair till it was damp. He then brushed out Harry's parting, so he had hair in front of his face and he snipped away. He cut in a side fringe over Harry's left eye, and then kept the hair quite long over the right eye. He then cut the back so it was long, and straight. He checked his watch, half an hour left, he sprayed on some more water and did a few extra trims here and there.

"Hair dying will have to wait till tomorrow." Blaise said, humming along to Britney Spears, Harry had made a decision Blaise was definitely gay. But for some odd reason Harry liked it… He sighed, "What's up?" Blaise asked,

"Nothing…" Harry said, he was worried. He was starting to thing he might be bisexual… I mean, he couldn't be gay… He liked girls he knew that already, but he also seemed to be crushing on Blaise slightly. Well, he obviously was, he just didn't know… A guy?

"You sure sweetie?"

"Yep" Harry said and looked up and smiled, Blaise went over to the stuff and passed him the pile of clothes.

"Put them on" He said, and then picked up the bandana, and folded it into a triangle, "Put that in your back pocket like mine" He said and turned around and showed Harry his fine backside again, he had a black one in. "Ok, enough gawping, I know I have a nice ass. Now go, get changed you fiend!"

"Right" Harry said and went to the changing room, he changed quickly and folded his clothes up quick, worrying what Blaise would think fo him checking his ass out. He tied up his converse and Blaise flung open the curtain.

"Damnit, I missed out on the good part." He said, mocking a crestfallen look, the two laughed, "Right you're off, OH wait bandana"

Blaise grabbed it off Harry, and made a total scene out of tucking it into his back pocket, having Blaise putting his hand on his arse made Harry tingle all over.

"C'mon! GRINGOTTS!" Harry shouted at Blaise, and Blaise got moving, he turned off the music grabbed the keys and shoved Harry out of the door, he locked it. And they were off at a brisk pace.

They got to Gringotts with ten minutes to go, they tried to walk in and one of the goblins put a hand out

"No more wizards and witches are allowed to enter, only exit."

"Oh can't you let us off?" Blaise asked,

"No"

"Please?" Blaise asked, just the the wind blew and Harry's fringe moved out of place revealing his scar,

"Oh for Harry Potter, yes then." The goblin let them enter,

Harry pulled a face he didn't like being treated any different to everyone else, but oh well he thought, at least he got something form killing Voldy.

They went to the exchange counter, and Harry got 25 galleons changed into British money, he had £200. Blaise took out 200.

"Right, we'll go the leaky cauldron first. Dinner, a few firewhiskeys or so… And then off to the clubs"

"Righty-oh"

They entered the pub; they sat in the corner at a table two,

"Soup for me" Harry said when Tom came over,

"I'm gonna have the same too… don't want anything to heavy." Blaise nodded, "And two firewhiskeys please."

"Okay sir's" He bowed deeply and walked off. He came back ten minutes later with firewhiskey.

"So what's it like being _the_ Harry Potter?" Blaise asked,

"Not that great. I mean, at least Voldy has gone, but everyone thinks I'm a hero… And I'm not"

"Well you did some amazing things"

"Yeah, but there was a prophecy that put me in a position where I didn't really have a choice…" He sighed, "I did what anyone else would have done, I fought for my friends, for my family, for the people I loved, and for myself."

"You're an amazing guy Harry, I mean your deep, but in the same way you tell people what they need to do yet your mysterious too. And you look well fit with that new hair" He laughed, "It's strange, like, out of allt he people who could have walked into my shop today I didn't expect you to."

"Well, I did need new clothes. And I was sick of being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Saved-Us, I mean I'm not a boy… and I did what anyone would've done"

"A lot of people would've killed themselves or ran away… or something like that, I mean it's a lot of pressure and most people wouldn't have had the courage to face Voldemort, or anything." Harry took a gulp of firewhiskey, and it burnt down his throat at first he thought he might gag but he swallowed it, and hid the primary shock and discomfort then he cherished the lovely warm feeling it left down his throat and in his stomach, he contemplated Blaise's words.

"Perhaps" Harry said, "Perhaps not… No-one else has been in that situation"

"Indeed" Blaise said and gulped down the end of his firewhiskey, Harry followed suit,

"Can I have some redcurrant rum please" Harry asked Tom, and he nodded,

"And you sir?" He asked Blaise,

"I'll have the same please" And he flashed a smile at Harry,

"Ok, sirs."

"Damn I'm hungry, what time is it?" Harry said,

"8pm" Blaise said, "We have an hour or so to burn"

"Your soup sirs" Said Tom and handed them each a deep bowl of what Harry and Blaise both presumed was mushroom soup, and a plate each with three white bread rolls on for them. He then put out some butter, some cutlery and two redcurrant rums. Harry took a deep drink of the redcurrant rum, and found the taste quite appealing. It was sweet and tangy, with a nice kick of alcohol that burned down your throat too, not as strong as firewhiskey but still had that power to it.

"Mmmm, it's good." Blaise said, dipping some bread in it. He took a sip of redcurrant rum and then started on his soup again,

The two boys ate their soup relatively silently, except for a few acknowledgements of the fine tasting food.

They finished their meal and Tom took away the plates. They had a few more firewhiskeys, and Blaise then searched around in his pocket, he pulled out a black pencil.

"Toilets Harry?" He asked, and Harry nodded, Harry left the money to pay for the drinks and food and they set off.

They got into the toilets and Blaise pulled Harry's wrist, Harry swiveled round quickly, his heart beating fast. The two boys stared at each other for a long while.

"How about some eyeliner then eh?" Blaise said, ruining the moment.

"Okay" Harry said, Blaise edged his eyes with eyeliner, and then whipped out some liquid. And on his right cheek under the eye he put a small heart.

"Wow" Blaise said, and he hugged Harry. In that hug Harry caught reflection of himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked good. The hair covered his scar, you could barely tell it was Harry, his eyes looked so vibrant, yet mystifying too. And his outfit looked pretty damn good too.

Harry pulled back slightly and put his arms on Blaise's shoulders,

"So where are we going?"

"This club, it's called Orginal Sphere" He smiled at Harry, he had his hands on his waist, "It's pretty amazing." He said, and the two stayed in that position, Blaise leant forward…

----------x----------

Okay, well that's the first chapter. What do you think? Read and Review please, I spent ages writing about his style change because I didn't want it to just be 'oooh look Harry's got new clothes… SHAZAAAM'. I am ignoring the fact that Blaise is actually black… Seen as this has been formulating in my mind for a while and it's my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**You wear your heart on your cheek**

**Dedication: **No longer dedicated because Carly and Erica and fuckwits who I hate with a passssion. :hisses:

**Summary: **During the holidays Harry changes, gets a new best friend, and grows up a little too. SLASH BZ/HP

**Details: **Ok, I took your criticism constructively, Peaches, and if you don't mind I'm going to defend my corner, not in a rude way I just want to make this clear. There's many reasons I added in all the 'stereotypes'. So off we go, I have plenty of friends who dance to rap and stuff just because it's _fun_. And just because you listen to rap does not mean you are not 'emo', did you know that emo is a type of music it should never of actually been personified. And seen as most 'Scene' kids are going on about how 'gangsta' they are, what is the problem in them listening to rap? I made Blaise flamboyant because I wanted Harry to be slightly taken aback by his large personality. I wanted for once Harry to feel intimidated by something other than death eaters, giant sphinxes and Voldemort. And the reason I spent so long writing about his clothes is because I find it really annoying when people just write Harry bought a load of black clothes, and changed his hair so it had blue in it etc. Cause you can't _picture_ the character. Anyway, I'll try and tie this up, basically this is why I dislike labeling, because although we all do it you make it such a precise thing, like if you listen to this you can't be 'Goth', or if you wear that you are not 'emo'. Converse Chuck Taylor All Stars used to be considered punk, times change, styles change. Labeling is boring and tedious. I have tried hard to make them their own characters, with their own traits. I make them sound homosexual? That is because they are darling… I will describe more in the story how Harry can be so accepting so quickly of the fact he likes Blaise. Also I wanted Blaise to seem feminine, so it wasn't that bigger step. I write a lot of stories where I have the character's change style, personality because they are teenagers they are growing up, we all change at that stage in life. And since when did 'cool' come into it, who cares if it's cool to be emo/scene/hardcore these days, it'll pass, it's a trend. I haven't even got into the storyline yet, I touched on some parts of it, yes, it probably did seem shallow cause I managed to write nearly 3000 words on how someone went shopping, cause people _like_ to be able to picture the character, which is what punkchic51689 said. I was planning on doing character analysis later on in the chapter, seen as at the beginning the two barely know each other it is hard as an author to fit in their character, but I went into a rather detailed description of clothes and such so didn't have time to carry on, and also I didn't want a 6000 word chapter. I do have other serious stories but it's summer I wanted something happy. So, again, I am not meaning to sound mean, but basically I disliked all the labels you gave my characters, and it's my story so I don't really see how I can go in the wrong direction with it. Sorry if I sound mean too, but I had to say that, and it wasn't all aimed at you it was aimed at other readers who might of misunderstood all the stereotypes and stuff too. Haha, I rant far too much.

----------x----------

Harry shut his eyes and Blaise did too and then he stopped leaning in. What the hell am I doing he thought his eyes flying open. Harry's were too and they stared again both of their cheeks turning a delightful pink color.

"Yeah… uhm" Blaise said, for once he didn't know what to say,

"Yeah so… Shall we?" Harry said gesturing towards the exit,

"Yeah, let's go" Said Blaise smiling, he'd got his normal flamboyancy and Cheshire-cat-style smile on his face.

The two walked in silence out of the pub. Harry was dazed, he wasn't quite sure how this had happened, how he'd got here. He didn't even know Blaise properly… He might not even be able to be trusted… Yet that hadn't stopped him. He didn't know quite what it was… Well in the depth of his stomach he did, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, fancied a guy. That's right he was attracted to a person with a penis. He was a fag, a fairy, a pansy, and all that jazz.

Harry stopped dead in the street. He stared at Blaise's ass as he walked and then looked away to the side, he stared at the shop to the side of him. He didn't know whether to scream, laugh, cry, or just give up. What would people say? I mean Blaise was obviously gay… but… He didn't know, he was confused.

Blaise turned around and looked at Harry stood staring,

"Hun?" Blaise asked stepping backwards and putting an arm around Harry, Harry shrugged him off gently, "What's up?"

"I just realized something…"

"Realized what?" Blaise asked,

"Just…" He thought frantically, "I'd never seen that shop before…" Harry finished lamely,

"Oh, Frau Anchutz'?"

"Yeah…" Harry said with a slight tone of desperation in his voice,

"Oh, it's been there for a while sweetie." Blaise said, and he took Harry's hand tenderly and gave it a squeeze, "And anyway it's muggle London now so you wouldn't generally notice. C'mon. I know it's fashionable to be late, but if we don't get their soon it'll be a fashion disaster… A try too-hard." He shuddered and laughed, and started walking.

Harry walked with him. He gave Blaise's hand a squeeze, and Blaise squeezed back and smiled at Harry. Harry tried not to melt, he bit his bottom lip, and the roles were reversed, it was now Blaise's turn not to melt. Blaise flagged down a taxi,

"Where to?" Said the taxi driver,

"Leopold street please" Blaise said,

"Right." He said,

"What are you two chaps doing tonight then?" The taxi driver asked,

"Going to Original Sphere"

"Oh." The taxi driver said coldly and carried on driving without uttering another word.

Blaise rolled his eyes and Harry threw him a questioning look, Blaise shook his head and sent him a dark look.

Harry and Blaise were still close, and Harry scooted closer to Blaise.

"How looong?"

"We'll be there soon… Gosh anyone would think you were a child, no need to be so impatient." Blaise replied to Harry,

"I'm just **excited**!" Harry said, putting an emphasis on excited. Harry laid down across Blaise's legs. His head was dangerously close to Blaise's crotch. Blaise breathed deep, trying not to get aroused, Harry Potter was not gay, 'why are you taking him to a gay club?' then a voice in his mind asked…

"It's a gay club" Blaise blurted out, Harry looked up from his position,

"And?" He was getting really giddy with excitement, his head kept jigging against Blaise's crotch, and the taxi was in motion too. Blaise thought he wouldn't be able to take it much longer, his pant's were tight as well… This could get very messy and embarrassing he thought and winced.

"Well, I dunno. I thought you weren't that way inclined?"

"Well… I'm bi-curious" Harry said matter-of-factly. Blaise grinned, he had a shot at least. Harry wasn't even sure what that meant, he'd just heard Ernie McMillan say it once to Hannah Abbott, and she'd smiled knowingly at him.

Harry was comfortable in Blaise's lap, he snuggled his head deeper, moving right onto Blaise's crotch. Blaise pulled a face and Harry looked at the back of the cab seat, not noticing Blaise's obvious discomfort. Blaise tried to think nasty thoughts, naked grandma's, his father and his mother, anything to turn him off.

"Ok here it is." The taxi driver said, then muttered "fag's" Under his breath.

Blaise went to the front window,

"And here's your money you homophobic asshole. It's not like any SANE gay guy would touch you as it is so you have nothing to worry about you bloody cunt." He threw the money at the man, and stormed off.

"Good one Blaise" Said one of the bouncers and opened the red rope for entry,

"Come on then Harry" Blaise said impatiently, the two walked through the rope, "For someone so desperate to get you're sure hanging a-" He waved at the woman behind a plastic screen, "Hey Mag"

"Straight through for you Blaise, and your cute friend" She winked, "I see someone's getting _some_ tonight," The woman called Mag winked, her red and white blonde hair framing her face, Harry tried to hide his discomfort at that remark, Blaise squeezed his hand and smiled. "He's the cutest one yet I reckon"

Harry didn't like being referred to like that,

"I'm not an object thank you very much." He meant to sound defiant, but ended up sounding all wimpy,

"Awww, Harry you're so cute" Blaise said, "Well, when they stop allowing entry you better come for a dance" Harry listened to the thudding sound of the bass, a song was playing it sounded like some of the… Emo? Was it emo? Harry asked himself, he nodded to himself that's what Blaise called it he was sure; emo music, Blaise had been playing in the shop earlier.

"I will" She winked, "Anyway let me do my job" she said, "Gesturing at the queue of about 27 guys, Harry picked out a few girls but that's all.

"Come on Harry" Blaise said, his hand was sweaty insides Harry's own, he could feel it slipping around, he was still really hot and horny.

They got to the bar,

"8 apple sourz" Blaise said, "Please" To the pretty blonde barman, who got them out and lined them up on the bar, Blaise paid the money,

"You can have four… But wait for me okay?"

"Okay, where are you going?" Harry shouted over the pounding beats,

"The toilet, but wait here okay? Take it all in!" Blaise shouted,

Harry nodded and Blaise made a swift way across to the toilets. Harry picked up a shot and gulped it down, it didn't burn his throat, it felt sour as it went down, and then there was a huge kick after of alcohol. He would buy some more before Blaise came back.

Harry looked out at the club, it wasn't big, there was stairs leading upwards but they were guarded by a bouncer and a red rope. He wondered whether he and Blaise would be up their later. There was loads of guys spilling off the dance floor, dancing really quite close to the bar, Harry stared at them all. The room was painted black, and there was flashing lights. A few were dressed like him and Blaise, but he noted not one guy was as hot as Blaise… He sighed dreamily and downed another drink. He was feeling rather tipsy and confident now. His foot jigged against the stool and he hummed along to the tune, quite badly but who cared?

"Hey sweetheart" A guy shouted, he was black, he had a big afro, was wearing some black faded jeans and a black tight t-shirt and some black and white checkered vans and had a bandana like the one Harry had hanging out of his back pocket, but in black, tied around his neck.

"Hello" Harry said loudly, the guy just heard.

"I'm Jackson, who are you?" He said sitting in Blaise's place, Harry was about to say, well shout, to him that it was taken but didn't.

"Harry" He shouted back. The two had a shouted conversation.

---x---

Meanwhile……

---x---

Blaise walked into the toilets, he winced at the bright light of the toilets compared to the lack of light in the club.

"Hey Bl-" The guy looked down at Blaise's jeans, "Woah! Easy there big boy." The two laughed,

"Yeah" Blaise went into a cubicle and undid his jeans and started jacking off.

"What got you so horny anyway?" asked the boy outside, he had on a pair of tight jeans, and a semi-baggy t-shirt that said Arctic Monkeys on it. He lent against the sink,

"This hottie who came into shop this morning." He rubbed against himself faster and harder, his breath quickening.

"A bit of alright eh? Well I thought you'd of taken the liberty to jack off before you came out…" The boy said impatiently and rolled his eyes,

"He's Ouuu-" He gasped and shot his load into the toilet with a relieved sigh. He cleaned himself up, zipped up his jeans, did the button, then flushed the toilet. He walked out and washed his hands,

"He's?" The boy questioned,

"He's outside, and he was in the taxi his head in my lap… and he kept fidgeting, I just wanted to grab his head and ram his mouth around my cock." Blaise closed his eyes in ecstasy at the thought, and did a few crude impressions, the two boys laughed.

"Ahhh, he's got you bad hasn't he?" The boy asked,

"Damn he has, Chris, and…" He sighed shaking his hands off, droplets of water flying everywhere, "Ohhh, he's gorgeous. And really great to talk to"

The two boys had a quick chat and catch up and then they walked out together, Harry had replaced the two shots he drank. And was stood up near the bar dancing with the guy, it was coming towards the end of the song. Harry had felt self-conscious at first and then thought to himself, _you killed Lord fucking Voldemort and you're scared of **dancing**_, so he let go, and he had pretty good rhythm and his agility helped him move more loosely.

Jackson was dancing against Harry, and Harry was gyrating towards Jackson. The two were grinning and having a real laugh, dancing to Britney Spears when Blaise had made his way over. Jackson was grinding against Harry's groin and he had to admit he was getting a little bit hot. But every time he looked towards Jackson as he danced and shook his head he couldn't help wish it was Blaise. He saw Blaise sat down and smiled at him.

"Doesn't waste much time, does he?" Said Chris right into Blaise ear,

"Nope" Blaise said, and frowned, he felt really low. Chris kissed his cheek,

"It's only Jackson" Chris murmured into Blaise's ear, Blaise grabbed an apple sourz shot in each hand; he did one after another, and then repeated that. Four shots in the space of 30 seconds. He felt the alcohol go to his head. Chris put an arm around Blaise, and put another on his leg. Harry saw this and glared, he knew it was too good to be true.

Harry moved Jackson towards another guy and the two started dancing furiously. He walked over to Blaise and Chris.

"Hey" He said, he felt sort of numb, he'd missed his chance.

Chris moved his arms and smiled at him. He then stood up and offered his seat. Harry took it, it was right next to Blaise, he shouted that he was off for a dance. Blaise smiled at Harry, Harry felt a little bit of hope,

"Having fun then?" He shouted into Harry's ears and gestured towards his shots, Harry drank two in a row,

"Yeah kinda" Harry said, his lips brushing against Blaise's ears, Blaise shivered under the touch, and Harry grinned. Harry did another shot, he was overly tipsy now. He leaned in again, "I'd rather be dancing with you though" He said, and chuckled into Blaise's ear.

"Let me just have a drink" Blaise said, and gestured to barman for another 6 drinks. Harry drank the remaining two.

"Here you are Blaise" The barman shouted, Blaise passed two to Harry who wondered whether to shake his head, and he drank one and passed the other to Blaise smiling.

Blaise drank the five shots in a row. And grabbed Harry by the hand. He started making his way through the crowd and headed towards a bunch of guys dressed like him and Harry. Blaise introduced Harry and there were a few shouted introductions as the song finished, Dan, Chris, Colin, Dean and Jack. Blaise squealed really loudly, as a song came on.

"HEAD AUTOMATICAAA" He squealed at the top of his voice, and everyone laughed and started dancing. Blaise pulled Harry towards him, and they started dancing together. Harry knew he should feel uncomfortable and embarrassed but he was under the influence, and couldn't give a damn.

"Beating hearts baby" Blaise sang, "The beating of your heart baby"

Harry swayed his hips in time to the music, and gently grinded against Blaise's crotch. Blaise didn't know whether to press against him harder, and indulge himself, or move away slightly, so as not to tease himself.

He decided on the first option. He pushed against Harry's ass, Harry rolled his arse up Blaise's body.

"You, you want nothing to do with me. You, you want nothing to do with me" Blaise sang along, almost directing it at Harry, "I, I don't know what to do with you, cause youuu don't know what you do to me"

Chris looked at Blaise and winked. Blaise grinned widely at him and looked down smiling, Chris mouthed he's a catch and Blaise nodded. Some of the other guys grinned at Blaise all too knowingly as well, and the guy called Dean licked his lips at Harry, Harry smiled pretending he was completely unawares. Blaise put his hand over his mouth and pointed at Harry and then himself, mouthing 'he's mine bitch!'.

They carried on dancing until the song finished, and about 5 more songs, there was a bit of everything playing. A pop song or two, a bit of emo and rock, some cheese, some r 'n' b, some rap. Some of the guys moved away to get drinks as the tunes kept playing. There was only Dean, Chris, Harry and Blaise left. They danced in couples. A dance song came on, and the bodies on the dance floor started moving faster, the song was Darude- Sandstorm. Even Harry knew that he'd heard Dudley and Piers Polkiss playing it and exclaiming how it was one of the best trance-house tunes ever.

Harry found this song easier to dance to, it had a more solid beat, and it was dance music. Music made to dance to, it made sense.

Harry and Blaise danced wildly as the beats pumped speedily through the huge subwoofers about 3 foot to the left of where the four were dancing. Blaise had his hands in the air, moving up and down slightly in time to the beats. His hips swaying left and right, his whole body moving in time to the music, when Blaise danced he pouted his lips and his eyes seemed to sear.

It made Harry just want to grab Blaise and do things he'd never ever of dreamed of doing before that day. The build-up came, and Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and ground his crotch against his, Harry pushed on to him. The build-up got faster and faster, resulting in harder, faster grinding, until they practically imitating having sex on the dance floor. Dean and Chris were moving their bodies in time to the music, Chris pushing against Dean's crotch, but they were watching Harry and Blaise too, quite a few others were as well. The build up finally climaxed just when Harry and Blaise simultaneously thought they wouldn't be able to take it much longer, Blaise spun Harry round, and Harry started to push against Blaise's groin. Blaise moaned, he was glad the music was so loud because it meant no-one else on the dance floor would've heard. But one person did… Harry- He had a lump of desire in his throat; his eyes were dark, filled with lust and passion. He pushed harder against Blaise's crotch, and Blaise put his hands onto Harry's waist pushing him against him harder. Harry could feel the blood rushing towards the south of his body just as there was a resounding beat and the song finished.

Blaise grabbed Harry's hands waved quickly to Dean and Chris,

"Toilets or upstairs?" Dean murmured into Chris' ear,

"They're going upstairs…" Chris guessed, "Fancy following?" He asked and winked at him, Dean smiled and took Chris' hand.

Harry and Blaise walked up the stairs. The bouncer opened the rope and let them in with a nod…

"Get some drinks" Blaise said, Harry went to the bar, ordered swiftly the sooner he got away from the light the better… His pants had a huge bulge in them, and he couldn't hide it that well.

Chris and Dean got to the table and squidged in opposite Blaise.

"We'll bring them over" The waitress said as Harry handed over the money and Harry walked swiftly to the booth Blaise had got them. The rest of the guys and a few more from earlier were sat there, Blaise hadn't noticed Harry walk over,

"Man, am I glad it's dark, I have a hard-on bigger than the empire state building"

"Blaise!" Said Colin, "As much as we all love your manly talk about your lovely _gigantic_ cock," The guys laughed and rolled their eyes "there's a time and a place… And Harry just sat down"

Blaise's head whipped around, and he could feel himself blushing from head to toe. You could make out the bright emerald eyes of Harry's even in the dark.

"Hey" Harry said and winked,

"Man, Harry I'm so-"

"Save it" Harry said and placed a finger over Blaise's lips, and then replaced his fingers with a gentle kiss. The waitress came over and set down a tray of drinks,

"A couple more of those Cindy, please" Colin said,

"The whole trays?" She asked,

"Yeah, everyone likes apple shots right?" Everyone nodded around the table. Blaise and Harry had both had about 5 shots, what they were trying to achieve neither of them knew, maybe they thought the more they drank the less horny they'd get. There were two left, Harry and Blaise both picked it up, they clinked the shot cups together and then gulped them down.

"Make that three please, babydoll" He smiled and Cindy nodded, "36 shots coming up"

Harry felt the world spinning and was glad he was sat down, he sat and smiled. Blaise just sat staring at Harry. The two looked as thought they were almost frozen, just sat smiling.

The rest of the guys were chatting, the music was quieter up here, more like a background sound. The drinks had been brought over. They kept making jibes at Harry and Blaise, who laughed and brushed them away. Harry was still really horny but had calmed down a little.

Harry had an apple shot, and put his hand on Blaise's leg just above his knee, on the inside. Blaise tensed slightly, and Harry rubbed gently. Blaise was trying to join in with the conversation but was failing miserably. He looked at Harry and bit the side of his lip, Harry moved his hand further up his leg. Blaise bit his lip harder, nodding and shaking his head in accordance to the conversation…

"You're a bit quiet tonight Blaise."

"I know" He said, as Harry got to the top of his leg… Britney Spears- Boys had started playing, "Oh look Harry those people have vacated the next cubicle. He pushed Harry up and around into the cubicle without even waiting for the response, "Oh yeah" Said Blaise popping his head around, into the cubicle his friends were in, "No need to disturb us"

"Yes we did get the picture Blaise… Thank you very much" Said Jack,

Blaise stuck a thumb up and then went back around.

"I think someone is horny" Said Chris with a roll of his eyes, and told the guys the story of Blaise in the toilet earlier, and they started talking about embarrassing hard-ons.

---x---

Meanwhile……

---x---

Blaise climbed onto Harry, his leg either side of Harry. His lips were on Harry's in a drunken embrace. He pushed his hips against Harry's in time to the beats. Harry groaned into the kiss. He felt himself become hard, Blaise felt it against him. He pulled away and smiled,

"Bi-curious eh?" He asked,

"Bisexual then" Harry said, and smiled. He pushed his erection against Blaise, and Blaise moaned. He had a pit of desire at the very bottom of his stomach. Blaise knew he couldn't rush this, if he scared Harry away he'd be fucked. Blaise licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened his mouths. Harry swirled his own tongue around Blaise's mouth, Blaise opened his mouth wider, and he could feel blood rushing south. Harry laughed into the kiss as he felt Blaise harden against him…

"Wanna go back?" Blaise asked, Harry nodded, and Blaise climbed off grabbed Harry's hand.

"We're off home" Blaise announced looking extremely pleased with himself,

"Ok, see ya later you two lovebirds" Said Colin, and everyone else said bye. Harry and Blaise took another two shots each. Blaise and Harry both put down two ten pound noted.

"Have a good night you lot" Said Blaise, Harry nodded,

"You guys too" Said Jack, grinning, "Mind you I don't doubt that"

They walked over to the red rope the bouncer opened it and they started down the stairs, Harry concentrated very hard on not swaying, walking straight and not tripping over anything. They got out of the club,

"We're off early Mag, sorry honey, bye-bye" Blaise said and waved the two exited the club,

"You off then Blaise?" Asked the bouncer,

"Yep with my new catch" he said and winked at the bouncer,

Blaise flagged down a taxi.

"Den Bank Drive" Blaise said once they got in. And the taxi set off.

-------x-------

Well, there we go my lovelies, Review pleaaaaase!

Thanks,

P.C


	3. Chapter 3

**You wear your heart on your cheek**

**Dedication: **No longer dedicated because Carly and Erica and fuckwits who I hate with a passssion. :hisses:

**Summary: **During the holidays Harry changes, gets a new best friend, and grows up a little too. SLASH BZ/HP

**Details: **So you don't like my story Peaches which is fine… But seen as plenty of other people like how I am "overly descriptive" I am carrying on, regardless. The way I stereotype my characters is my choice. And seen as most of my reviewers are teenagers from the UK and US and they have no troubles I don't actually see the problem. Yes, they may be 'overly-homosexual' and I may be 'overly-descriptive' but plenty of people like it. Yes, I may not be a published author, I may not write how you like, but even published author's have people who don't like their stories, their style of writing and they have to deal with that. Oh yeah, and some homosexual's act exactly like a straight guy except they like girls. SOME don't! So it was just a choice of how I chose to make him, as a character that all I had for was a name when I thought this up, he's pretty much my creation, besides the name, so I personally don't think I could write him wrong, I could just write him in a way you dislike.

Personally, I didn't find your reviews constructive at all as you didn't tell me how to improve you just pointed out all the parts _you_ disliked without any attempt to tell me how to improve at all. So, in conclusion, I accept you don't like my style of writing and you don't like my story. That's cool with me, but if you didn't like it that much you wouldn't have checked back the 2nd time, or the 3rd time presumably if you're reading this now, you're just trying to cause drama. Other people like my story you don't, fine, go read someone else's story that you _do_ like.

And if I offended you, my apologies.

Tralalala, yeah sorry I've not been updating much. I've been lazy.

----------x----------

Harry and Blaise clambered out of the taxi, gave the driver a twenty pound note and waited for him to drive off before heading down a few streets and entering through the leaky cauldron which was at that time shut. They took three attempts at getting the right brick tapping combination, and then they stumbled through the entrance. And walked through the streets. They'd turned down three backstreets before they got to Myzrahb Alley.

Harry laughed as Blaise tried two times to unlock the door to get in. They stumbled though the shop and Harry fell up the stairs. Blaise turned the light on and Harry flopped on the bed. Blaise turned the light off and got over to the bed. It was King Size and the covers were grey and the pillows silver, white and black.

In the dark, Harry leaned over and pulled Blaise over towards him. And yet again they were kissing furiously, Blaise's hands reached down to Harry's shirt and he fumbled and they broke apart as he pulled it off of Harry, and Harry returned the favor. The feeling of Blaise's cold skin against his hot, tanned skin made him shiver. Whether it was of cold, excitement or lust he didn't know. His brain was too fuzzy to care either.

Harry kissed down Blaise's jawbone, and down his neck. He nipped Blaise's collarbone marking the boy, he'd only properly talked to that day, as his own. He then kissed down and licked his nipples. Each separately carefully in turn, he didn't know if it was right for a guy to lick another guy's nipple. But he knew guy's did it to girl's and it felt right for him, and the intake of breath from Blaise confirmed the fact it felt right for the boy.

Harry's hot breath on Blaise's wet nipples turned Blaise on even more. But if anything the more aroused he got the more he came to his senses.

"Harry, stop" Blaise murmured, and as much as his lower regions protested, he pushed Harry away. Harry groaned, and tried to get back at Blaise's skin. "Stop, please, you don't want this. You're not in you're right mind"

"I am. And I want you." Harry slurred,

"You're drunk" Blaise said, "Wait until morning."

Harry shook his head, biting his lip,

"I want you now" He stopped, "Here." He pointed at the bed.

"No. You just sleep." Blaise said. And stood up, Harry sat up and Blaise pushed him back down. Blaise pulled off Harry's shoes and socks. He undid the button on Harry's jeans, and the fly and pulled them off. He tucked Harry into bed. Blaise then undressed himself and got into bed beside Harry.

"Goodnight kiss" Harry said and pecked Blaise on the lips. Blaise moaned as Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth. The blood was throbbing to Blaise's erection. He pulled apart once more,

"You don't want this" Blaise said, "The alcohol is playing tricks on you"

"Is the alcohol playing tricks on" Harry rubbed his erection against the other boy's "this, then too?"

"Harry no" Blaise said and turned over his cock throbbing, and complaining greatly. But Blaise knew he couldn't take advantage of Harry, he couldn't take advantage of the innocence. If he and Harry were to be together it would be when they were both in completely _right _minds. No alcohol deciding, and not a rebound relationship or anything. He wanted it to be totally legitimate and genuine.

After 15 minutes the movement and shifting of positions from Harry ceased, this new stillness was to be accompanied by the sound of the boy's heavy sleep-induced breathing. Blaise turned over and sighed staring at the boys toned chest rising and falling with each breath in and out. After another ten minutes of staring, Blaise shut his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

Blaise woke in the morning to his alarm, only to find the bed beside him empty. He sat up bolt straight, and looked around. Harry's clothes off the floor were gone, and his were folded up on the chair. He hadn't left, surely, Blaise though questioning himself, he thought they were friends, admittedly they were a bit drunk last night, and Harry still hadn't paid not that it mattered; the whole shop was just there to get Blaise out of the mansion for summer, away from his parents. He didn't care he liked it this way, but that didn't solve the missing Harry. Blaise rubbed his eyes, and used his index fingers to slide across under his eyes to remove any slipped eyeliner that he'd been too tired and drunk to wipe off the night before.

He got out of bed and rubbed his hands in his hair making it messier than it was. And walked through into the bathroom, he checked his face, he washed off a smear of make up on his cheek and walked off. He didn't care if his hair looked like 'sex hair' as Chris put it whenever all the guys has a 'sleepover' and woke up with crazy hair.

He walked into the kitchen,

"Juice?"

"ARGH!" Blaise jumped, his eyes wide and alert. He stared at Harry, "I thought you left. Fright of my life there"

"Sorry, mate"

Blaise tried to think whether Harry had said mate purposefully or not,

"Yeah I'll have some juice." He laughed, and regretted it as his head was killing, "See you helped yourself to the pineapple. It's my favorite; the rest is for the guys"

"Oh…. Okay" Harry said. "H-how do they get here?" He thought outloud,

"Memory spells" Blaise said with a shrug, "There's this house my dad owns in London that comes through to this one you enter the door and get into the doorway of this one."

"Oh… so they can't tell?" Harry asked

"No… it's an old enchantment my grandfather invented, a muggle's memory of the room they were in gets replaced with the memory of the room they go to. Ingenious magic really." Blaise smiled, "It's hard to explain but basically the muggles think this is a shop in London when they walk in and when they walk out they just think they've been in my house" Blaise nodded his head,

"Ahhh." Harry said, "That's amazing magic."

-------x-------

Over the next week Harry moved his trunk to Myrahb Alley. He and Blaise became best friends. Not once did they mention what had happened that night. The next few weeks they went to the club quite a lot, Harry got a surprise he was made Head Boy, which meant he had his own room and would probably be sharing with Hermione which wasn't too bad. He hadn't been getting letters from Hermione or Ron, he knew they were staying together, but equally he hadn't been sending any back so he couldn't be angry with them.

He now had a pink part to his fringe. And some pink parts underneath his hair. He had more tops to survive him during the year, he and Blaise had ventured into muggle London and bought even more clothes and shoes. They'd had a huge house party to go away with, in which Harry had got off with a few guys and a lot of girls.

They had one more night left, they'd bought all the books and stuff for the new year. Tomorrow they would be back at school.

-------x-------

Weeeell, sorry it took so long. I have been on holiday to Tunisia. It was good.

So yeah, review my pretty little cupcakes. Love to you allllllllll

3

P.C


	4. Chapter 4

**You wear your heart on your cheek**

**Summary: **During the holidays Harry changes, gets a new best friend, and grows up a little too. SLASH BZ/HP

**Details: **Slash means Boy on Boy action, if you don't like read another story, It's BZ/HP, it's A/U, and slightly OOC. Ignore the fact the sixth book happened… hehehe.

**Notes: **Ok, so it's been a while sorry. I think this is either going to be a love story, or a tragic love story. So either way you get the love, hehe. Thanks for such kind reviews. And I'm sorry I'm so shitty at updating. I'm half way through a chapter for Regrets Everyone be shocked Yeah, it shall be a while before it's done. It's literally a word or something a day, heh. But still. So what do you think guys tragedy or love story? I think tragedy. We all like something sad. And it was originally planned to be a tragedy I just always find it hard, once I get attached to a story and stuff. So tragedy or love? You tell me.

----------x----------

There was the sound of a bell, and Harry started from where he was lounging on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Who the fuck could that be?" Blaise said, looking as if he'd been confunded.

"I dunno. You should go answer." Harry said,

Blaise took a glimpse around the room. All of Harry's stuff was in Blaise room in the secret closet Blaise had for his school stuff. Hedwig was out flying so her empty cage sat on the table.

"Throw the cage into the closet" Blaise said going towards the door, to go down the stairs into the shop, "Just in case!" He shouted as he disappeared down the steps. Harry jumped up grabbed the cage,

"SURPRISE!" He heard shouted by a group of male voices, and then the sound of them running through the shop. He momentarily froze and then sprinted into Blaise's room, opened the door and hid the cage. He then sealed it shut with magic… just in case. That was the thing when you had muggles as friends; you had to think up how they could find out, and how you could stop them, think up the just in cases.

He sprinted back in vaulted over the sofa, he fell on the arm,

"Fuck!" He shouted rubbing his back,

"Sure Harry, now?" Chris said as he walked in, the group of guys laughed.

"Sorry just er… Got cramp in my big toe." Harry said, '_that didn't sound lame' _he thought to himself.

"We thought seen as it's our last day we are gonna get hammered." Chris said, there was Dean, Dan, Chris, Colin, Al and Jack, the whole group.

"Wahey!" Harry said and raised his legs so Blaise could sit down. He put his legs back over him. And reached out to look in a Threshers bag. Blaise looked at Chris and frowned, Chris looked from Harry back to Blaise and Blaise nodded. Chris did a half smiled and shrugged.

There was lots of alcohol, Cider, Shotz, Vodka, Malibu and an assortment of Alcopops.

Blaise grabbed the vodka from Harry's hand and took a deep, deep swig and then passed it to Chris shakily and span around seven times. He fell over half way through the seven spin.

"Oh my God!" Harry said,

"Don't worry." Dan said, "Have a go" He took the vodka from Chris once he'd took a swig and started spinning and he chugged some down and passed it to Harry. Harry drank quite a bit… For him anyway. And passed it to Colin, he proceeded to spin and he laughed… It was a crazy feeling. He fell down right next to Blaise. Pretty soon the vodka was finished. They were sat in a circle, all swaying slightly taking a swig and passing it on. Blaise had the last bit. After Harry had passed it him.

The circle went Blaise, Chris, Dan, Al, Colin, Dean, Jack and then Harry back next to Blaise. (A/n: what a coincidence!)

"No fair… He got extra!" Harry said, and the group giggled and opened the Malibu. They'd soon done with that and were telling stories of drunken escapades over the holiday. There were lots of ones about Harry that Harry couldn't remember. Like when him, Dan, Colin and Blaise stayed round at this guy called Matt's house. And they were going home and he started skipping, skipped into a lamppost, and when he entered the house started to hit on the fireplace, calling it 'good ol' burning betty'. Harry laughed so hard he fell backwards and started choking. Blaise pulled him up, laughing at him hysterically.

"Harry you dork!" Blaise said, Harry laughed.

"Sorry" He said in a small girly voice. And then he pouted and looked at the floor. Blaise felt himself getting hot and started to pull at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Man, it's hot in here" Blaise said, and Chris grinned at him. "Music!" Blaise got up and put on a CD. In which time he'd missed two rounds of Malibu as he'd fumbled to find a good track and then put the whole CD on repeat.

"Ooooh Orgy!" Al said, as Blue Monday started playing. Harry nodded his head in time to the music. The started talking about good music. In which Harry just drank the Malibu Blaise tugged it out of his hand after about five minutes, swigged down a fair bit, and passed it back. They kept repeating this until Blaise finished it. Harry could see Blasé trying to do some wandless magic, so he tried to too, seen as alcohol seemed to affect magic skills. The bottle refilled and Blaise and Harry grinned at each other. Blaise swigged a load, Harry did and then passed it back around the circle.

Once that and another half refill of Malibu was done it was getting rather loud and rowdy.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Harry shrieked,

"OH MY GOD! YEAH!" Chris said, "Well fun, come one lets, lets, lets, lets, lets, lets" Harry joined in,

"lets, lets, lets, lets, lets, lets, lets" They were getting louder and louder.

"ALRIGHT!" Dan shouted over the two guys,

"YAY!" Harry and Chris said and both grinned,

"I spin first" Harry said,

"No me!" Chris said trying to grab the empty vodka bottle off of Harry,

"ME!" Harry said,

"ME!" Chris said,

"NO ME!" Harry said,

"Me." Blaise said and grabbed it. He span it first time, it landed on Dan. "I dare you to…. Nibble the ear of" He giggled at his idea, he span the bottle… it landed on Dean, "DEAN!" He shouted. So Dan crawled past Colin, moved Dean's hair out of the way and started to nibble on his ear.

"Hahahahahaha it tickles!" Dean said. He laughed, "Oh yeahhh! That the spot Dan, that's the spot" Dean did a theatrical moan, "Harder Dan, Faster" He moaned from the deep of his throat and everyone laughed.

"Ok enough guys" Blaise said, and took a sip of his alcopop. It tasted of blueberry. He smiled. "Dan you spin"

"Ok right, I dare…" He span it… It landed on Harry. "Ok, I dare Harry to transfer a swig of Malibu from his mouth to…" He span the bottle, it landed on Harry.

"Alright then" Harry took a swig and drank it, everyone laughed.

"Nah, do it again" Chris said, so Dan did, and it landed on Chris. "Wahey! More booze"

Harry crawled over and took a deep chug he then put his mouth to Chris' and gently transferred it. Their tongues brushing for a few seconds in between. They pulled apart and Chris grinned and swallowed.

The game went on like that, and soon it was just making out.

"I dare…. Chris" Jack said, "Make out with" The bottle span, "Colin"

They were away, it got boring watching so Chris span again, "I dare… Harry" He span, "To make out with Blaise!" He finished after it span. Blaise bit down on the ring on the left of his lip. Harry crawled over and leaned forward, they both shut their eyes and their lips met. They both froze for a moment, and then Blaise tongue gently crept out, and entered Harry's. Harry inched closer, his hands slowly reaching up and winding around Blaise neck. Blaise moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer to him strongly. Harry wrapped his legs round Blaise's waist and was sat on his knee. Harry knew he shouldn't enjoy it, and promised himself it wouldn't, couldn't happen again, but he enjoyed it all the same. Who wouldn't?

He leaned deeper into the kiss, Blaise rocking upwards slightly towards his groin. The guys stared for a while. Harry felt turned on, he started to kiss more passionately, Blaise feeling extremely receptive whirled his tongue passionately with Harry's. Blaise's hands roved up and down Harry's back and Harry slowly slid his hands up Blaise's t-shirt Blaise moaned into the kiss, pushing against Harry.

"About time." Chris said and rolled his eyes at the two.

Harry felt his muscles and Blaise's fingers played on the hem of Harry's t-shirt, wanting to feel the other boys skin against his own, he tugged up and they pulled away for a split second, as Harry's chest was revealed. Blaise pulled his shirt off and pushed Harry back and crawled over on top of him, a knee either side of the less experienced boys body. Their skin rubbed and Harry groaned with excitement, Blaise moaned with pleasure.

"Erm?" Jack said, "Should we like go in another room."

Harry smirked and pushed Blaise over to the side and climbed on top of him, and they returned to kissing. Harry pinning Blaise's arms down. Blaise moaned deeply and Harry chuckled into the kiss. Blaise pushed his erection against Harry, then it was Harry's turn to moan, and Blaise chuckled.

It went on like that for a while. The guys decided to play pass the ice cube.

The two pulled apart, they looked at each other

"We wanna play" They said, in unison. Jack got out a packet of cigarettes and offered them round, both Harry and Blaise took one. They all lit up. Passing a couple of lighters in between. Harry inhaled deeply, willing himself not to cough and gag like his stomach was telling him to. He felt the head rush and smiled happily.

"Ok, thought you'd have enough with each other but obviously not."

They started to pass the ice from one boy's mouth to another. Everyone was laughing, joking, drinking. The world began to spin for Al, and he fell to the floor with a clunk. They rolled him onto his side so he didn't choke on his own vomit and then continued laughing and joking. The night went on like that at about 4AM Harry said that it was getting late and he and Blaise had to be up at 11 so he was gonna catch some shut-eye.

Harry went into Blaise's room and took off his shoes and socks. He sat on the bed and stared down at his socks, they were a delightful moss green colour with a whole in the big toe of the left sock. He felt like he shouldn't be there. It'd all happened so fast, he'd moved away from the Dursley's, was living with Blaise. It was all too happy, something had to wrong. His happiness would be short lived, it always was. But for the last few weeks his life had been the best it had been… for a while. Possibly the best it'd had ever been.

Harry stood up and took off his jeans and his t-shirt. He climbed into Blaise's soft bed. He shivered under the cold sheets, immediately wishing he had his wand so he could do a warming spell. But he couldn't. He shivered for a few minutes until it all warmed up. He wrapped the cover around every inch of his body like perhaps it could protect him from the heartache and disaster that he knew was bound to happen, that was imminent. He sighed; he could here the guys laughing from the other room. It was getting quieter though. He sat and stared at the wall opposite the door for what seemed like a lifetime. The noise died down. He heard Blaise talking low. And then the door open, the sound of footsteps, how many he didn't know. Surely they all couldn't leave Al was passed out, surely more were. His head was spinning he knew if he'd had one more unit he'd of been down for the count.

He heard the door creak open quietly. The sound of heavy breathing. The chink of light playing across the room. He stared pointedly at the wall hoping they wouldn't realize he was awake. Hoping they'd just leave cause he was there. They didn't. He head them fumbling with their shoes. The undoing of their zipper. The sound of the material rustling over their head.

"It's only me" Blaise whispered, as he walked over to the door and left. He heard the stumbling, the flickering of light switches. Blaise crept back in, in the darkness; he shut the door with a creak and a click. He then found his way to the bed. He climbed in next to Harry. He made a sound of approval as he cuddled in next to the boy. Which is what he was, just 17, he may have been of age. But Harry Potter was a boy, sure he'd grown up fast but he still had those deep emerald green eyes, those eyes that still sparkled with innocence.

Blaise put and arm over Harry's hip. Harry sighed and shut his eyes. He might finally at… god knows what time, get some sleep. Blaise smiled. And the two boys fell asleep.

Harry woke up at 9:30. His head was pounding. He crawled out of bed, the sunlight burning what felt like a thousand holes into his eyes. He went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He rubbed his head trying to remember what happened last night. He had no clue. He remembered dares, and then Al passing out and that was all. Harry sighed and poured some instant coffee into a big mug. He added sugar and got out a teaspoon and milk. The kettle clicked, the water bubbling, he poured it in. The smell of coffee was a delight to his nose. He added milk and sugar and stirred it. He got out another cup and made one for Blaise. He took the two cups in.

"Wake up sleepyhead." He said.

Blaise groaned and sat up.

"Ugh. I hate hangovers" He paused and took the coffee from Harry, "Thanks mate."

They both sipped their coffee. Blaise got out a packet of fags. Offered one to Harry, Harry took it and then sparked up. Blaise followed. They both took a drag. And then Harry sipped his coffee.

"I can't remember anything from last night" Blaise said, and he really couldn't. He couldn't remember Al passing out, he couldn't remember kissing Harry or playing pass the ice-cube. He was surprised he'd managed to get into bed.

"Same" Harry said and they both chuckled. Harry inhaled his fag deeply, the cigarette's nicotine was waking up ready for the day ahead of him.

They finished their coffee's and got dressed. Harry was in some tight black drain pipes, pink and black checkered vans and a plain pink t-shirt. Blaise was in tight blue drainpipes, some old battered black converse with stars drawn on the front and a black Alexisonfire t-shirt.

They collected all their stuff. They checked they ahd everything and left. They started the long walk to Diagon Alley. Harry's wand was placed back in his trouser pocket. They reached Diagon Alley, entered the leaky cauldron and exited into the muggle world. They got a taxi to King's Cross station. Blaise bought about 500 cigarettes. Harry bought 300 from the Newsagent opposite. They then walked into the station at a brisk pace, they quickly got onto platform 9 and ¾. They sat on a bench 10:15. They'd been too quick.

"Damn" Blaise said and pouted. The scarlet steam engine wasn't even there yet. Harry got a packet of fags out, took off the plastic film and then pulled out the tag. He put one in his mouth with a triumphant smile, after 20 seconds of struggling to get it out. He sparked up and inhaled deeply.

Blaise watched as the boys lips curled around the cigarette, the smoke billowing up above him. He watched him take a drag and then as the smoke fluttered out of his mouth and flew up like a butterfly doing ballet. He smiled at the boy, who was totally oblivious to his intent staring. At 10:40 the other pupil's began to arrive. It was the first years first. And then at about 10:45 it was all years. They got a lot of stares on that bench, a lot of disapproving glances from parents wondering who the two 'weird' boys who were smoking were. Blaise and Harry were chatting about the school year, occasionally catching each other's eye and laughing at the others.

"I see you're just as queer as usual Blaise" Malfoy said as he passed, his two cronies flanking him.

"Good to see you too, dearest Draco" They smiled at each other, Lucius sneered his eyes passed Harry who was looking at the floor, which was lucky cause you could of immediately recognized him by his vibrant emerald eyes. Harry lit up another cigarette. This would be his third. He was starting to feel sick but he didn't care. He inhaled deeply. The girls were all huddled around trying to casually look across at them, and then returning giggling with their friends.

Harry and Blaise shrugged to each other.

"I'm Bathilda Honeydew, and you are?" Said a pretty blonde haired girl, with deep brown eyes. Her friends behind her were staring over giggling.

"I'm none of your business. Goodbye" Said Blaise shortly, him and Harry stood up and collected their baggage.

Harry toked the end of his cigarette and dropped it to the floor. Stubbing it out with his shoe. They collected their stuff and took it into the train. They got a carriage at the end of the train. Nice and private. They sprawled their stuff all over the seats so no-one would sit in and disturb them. Soon it had got to eleven, no sign of Ron and Hermione, or whoever Blaise was friends with before… the two smiled as the train began to roll out of the station. They made idle chit chat about the summer they'd left behind, and the year ahead; NEWTs and such was calling. Neither of them really cared. They had the rest of their life ahead of them. Harry had enough gold to last him a very long time, and a lifetime of favors from the ministry and probably another 3 lifetimes more. Blaise wasn't exactly skint either, and had a shop to run.

The train journey went pretty speedily. Up until their was a knock on the door. Blaise slid it open, Hermione was stood there,

"Yes?" Blaise said.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Harry?" She asked worriedly,

"Which Harry, I know a lot of Harry's."

"Which Harry do you think! Harry Potter."

"The one and only" Harry said, staring out of the window at the passing scenery.

"Yes, I don't care if you two slytherins don't like him or whatever, I would just like to know if you've seen him or not."

"I did." Said Harry, still not looking at her to reveal who he was,

"Where?" She asked impatiently,

"Around." He said.

"Who are you anyway!" She asked angrily,

"The one and only." He said with a smirk and turned to face her and looked her straight into the eyes. She immediately recognized him from those green eyes, almost as if he was wearing muggle colored contact lenses.

"Harry?" She asked quietly, "What happened?"

"I changed. I needed to get away from the old Harry Potter. Put that shit behind me." He waved a hand loosely. Ron appeared behind Hermione. He looked at the two.

"We won't find him here, come on sweetheart." He said, his voice was lower.

"On the contrary mate, I'm sat right here" Harry waved at his best friend… or old best friend… or ex-best friend… He wasn't sure.

"HARRY?" He said rather louder than intended,

"Yup" Harry said. He noticed Blaise stared out of the window, probably feeling quite lost. "This is Blaise, he's a really, really, _really _good friend of mine."

"Hi" Said Hermione,

"Hello" Said Ron, not sure what to say. He can't say he didn't expect a change in Harry, a few years he may have had 'the emotional range of a teaspoon' but he was older now, wiser, and maturer and he knew you couldn't not talk to someone for a month or so and not expect anything to happen.

"How are you two then?" Hermione asked, Harry could tell it was more aimed at me.

"Alright I suppose" Blaise said, he seemed so much quieter… so much less confident than usual. Harry had no idea why and didn't want to bring it up.

"I'm grand thanks. Good holiday lovebirds?" Harry said smiling at Ron's protective arm around Hermione.

"Of course" Hermione said, "Well, I suppose we'll talk to you at the feast. Bye!" She said happily,

"See ya!" Ron said,

"G'bye" Blaise said,

Harry just smiled and waved and shut the door. He knew they were going to spend the rest of the train journey talking about his 'new look'. Quite frankly, he couldn't give a damn whether they liked it or not.

They changed into their uniforms and the train soon grinded to a halt. Too soon for Harry. Back at the castle meant being away from Blaise, him being in Gryffindor in the North Tower, Blaise being in the dungeons with the Slytherins. They spent ages getting out of the train and into the carriages. They were on the last one with a bunch of slytherins including Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson; there were two others who Harry didn't know. Harry stared out of the window the whole time. His eyes tiny slits, his hair covering as much of his face as possible. The slytherins made idle chitchat.

"You're quiet" Said Pansy to Harry, Harry nodded still staring out of the window,

"He has a headache" Blaise said, and thankfully the slytherins left it at that. It was funny, last year Blaise would have just been another slytherin to him. Now he was so much more. It seemed almost _wrong_ that he was in slytherin. But as Harry had learnt the sorting hat could never be wrong.

Soon they reached the castle. They walked up the steps. Blaise moved closer to Harry and gently touched his arm, and muttered in his ear, "Room of Requirement, after the feast." Harry nodded. And walked into the hall. All eyes were on Harry and Blaise. They separated and moved to their tables. There was a quiet muttering in the hall, who are they and the like. Soon there was the sorting ceremony, the speech, the feast. It all seemed to drag on for Harry. Hermione and Ron's idle chitchat. They had nothing important to talk about anymore. Harry was grateful.

Soon the fest was over and Harry practically ran out of the hall. He then realized he'd have to fall back into the crowd.

"I'm going to the toilet" He said to Ron and Hermione and sidled off, he was happy to see Blaise already, even though they hadn't met. Blaise was his new best friend. Seen as he'd now become a gooseberry between Ron and Hermione, a third wheel.

He snuck to the room of requirement, and wished for a room for him and Blaise to relax and chill in. The door appeared and he walked in.

-------x-------

Wow, that took a lot of writing. This is two chapters merged together. I forgot to put the first one up. I'm so sorry about the delay guys. Thanks for your brilliant reviews they really inspire me, give me some more! Lol!

Liv xxx


End file.
